Rosario Salazar
'''Rosario Inés Consuelo Yolanda Salazar '''was Karen's personal maid. Originally planned to have only one appearance, her popularity promoted her to a semi-regular character. Biography Rosario was born in a village in El Salvador and speaks Spanish and English fluently. Throughout the series, Karen mentions varying stories about Rosario's life before she came into her service, including Rosario "boxing donkeys for money"Fagmalion Part Four: The Guy Who Loved Me or that she actually brought Rosario from her parents complete with a receipt.Homojo Karen also says that Rosario was conceived after her father spotted her mother across a crowded swamp and dragged her back to his hut.Bathroom Humor In a flashback to 1985, it is revealed that Rosario met Karen while working as a cigarette lady at a club. Karen invited her as a maid and they have been together ever since.Lows in the Mid-Eighties Rosario mentions being a school teacherWhose Mom Is It, Anyway? three credits short of getting a master's degree in clinical psychologyI Second That Emotion from the University of TexasFlip-Flop: Part Two. She says Karen pulled her out of business school. At some point, she moved to the Bronx where she was a tap dancer with Jennifer Lopez, including in a production of "Tea for Two" at the Shalom Retirement CenterI Do. Oh, No, You Di-in't. It is implied that Rosario had a successful dancing career that Jack even mentions that she was a member of the American Ballet Theatre. Love is in the Airplane She was also paid to tape pornographic videos for Tommy Lee.Someone Old, Someplace New One of Rosario's brother is a political prisonerNo Sex 'n' the City , and remarks made by Karen suggests she has children, but they are possibly still in El Salvador. Rosario was one of few people with whom Stan remained in contact after he faked his death24. When Karen learned that Rosario had kept this news from her, she fired her. Rosario worked as a bar-back until Karen took her back. Season 9 Rosario is still working for Karen but she does not appear on-screen. During the sixth episode, Rosario suffers a heart attack and dies of complications during surgery. Karen decides to make Rosario’s funeral the quinceañera she never had as a teenager. Karen struggles to come to terms with Rosario's death and only after Will convinces her that she decides to sit with Rosario and say her goodbye. She cleans her coffin and whispers "Te amo, mommy", a term of endearment they always shared.Rosario's Quinceañera Season 10 Rosario's spirit returns in the episode Who's Sorry Now?, inhabiting in Jack, she tells Karen to find someone to love and not die alone. Karen doesn't believe that it really is Rosario speaking to her until a flash of lightning show's Rosario's spirit is in the room with her. Personality Rosario has been portrayed as feisty and no-nonsense. She has been shown to be very tough in putting up with Karen's eccentric lifestyle in addition to doing chores at the Walker mansion. Karen has once referring to her as a "burley construction worker".Looking for Mr. Good Enough Rosario has also been shown to be critical of Karen's wardrobe choices.Object of My Rejection Though fiercely loyal to Karen, she briefly worked for her socialite nemesis Beverley Leslie before ultimately choosing Karen. Relationships Karen Walker Rosario and Karen were very close though their relationship is love-hate. During the earlier seasons, the two were usually seen swapping insults with each other but ending in a tender show of affection. They have become comfortable with each other that Karen does not mind Rosario judging her wardrobeSweet and Sour Charity, calling her "mommy", and touching her in an otherwise inappropriate manner. Though Rosario has been open with her attachment to herThe Third Wheel Gets the Grace , Karen has been aloof and in denial of their relationship that she once ignored Rosario's sickness in fear of losing her.Partners Shelley Morrison that though Rosario and Karen's relationship is filled with abuse, they "would take a bullet for each other".Say Goodnight Gracie Rosario is also implied to be trusted completely by Karen's husband Stanley that he entrusted her in keeping his secret not even Karen knows. Jack McFarland When Rosario's green card was about to expire, Karen arranges her wedding to Jack to keep her in the US. During their brief marriage, Jack moves in with her at the maid's quarters. Even after their divorce, the two would keep a close bond that Rosario would even admit that she is hopelessly in love with JackWhatever Happened to Baby Gin?. Media Rosario season 2.png|During season 2 rosario_1985.png|Rosario when she first meets Karen in 1985. Rosario season 8.png|During season 8 Rosario wheelchair.png|Rosario in 2016. Rosario vontrapped.png|As Mother Abbess Notes * According to Karen, Rosario earns $350,000 per year. * Karen says she "ordered" Rosario in hunter green, but she's faded.Partners * Karen mentions that Rosario smells like "Aqua Velva and garlic". * Rosario typically is seen wearing a Members Only jacket on top of her maid's uniform. * She has a particular fondness for Subway sandwiches.Bed, Bath and BeyondSpeechless * Morrison was a guest star in the first two seasons, but from season three until the eighth season, she was listed as a main cast member in the episodes she appeared. Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Karen's family Category:Jack's family Category:Recurring characters Category:Main characters Category:Characters introduced in Season 1 Category:Deceased characters Category:Karen's staff Category:Friends